Summer Lights
by Vdoujins
Summary: Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Sould One shot Smut with Charoice-Nina. After the battle with Bahamut the Capital has dedicated every effort to move forward. The King is visited regularly by his dear friend and one night she brings a gift that makes him realize how he feels for her.


Disclaimer: FanFiction for the anime Shingeki no Bahamut.

Genre: Romance/Smut

Character: Nina+Charioce

* * *

 **SUMMER LIGHTS**

It's been six months since Bahamut was defeated by the King and his Dragon. The Capital starting to resemble its previous glory but the losses people suffered will never be repaired completely. Charioce was treated to recover his sight and went through 2 surgeries with not a resounding success. Nina always waited until he arrived to his room weak and in pain only to receive all the attention the girl could give. He fell asleep being caressed sweetly until the dawn showed on his open window, a signal Nina took to leave giving him a last glimpse before jumping and turning into the Red Dragon.

It takes 1 full day to arrive flying to her native village. Received by all her friends and mother the girl smiles widely. After having a full meal she visits the old lady running the town. The moment Nina enters the place the small old woman stands up to hug her and smell her. The girl gives her a letter where she explains the help she needs gaining a soft smile from the Matriarch.

Charioce spent the whole day in his room, something unusual for him who sleeps little being always required somewhere in the palace or in another city. But after not having a clue of where Nina has been a whole day he wanted to wait just this night before seeking her. He knew she sees him as a weak man now being blind depending on others. But little by little he was gaining conscience of his body in this new dark world of his. Using his free day to passing time in silence he opened a drawer where he leaves bottles of wine and took one already opened drinking it all in minutes. He stood near the edge of his balcony feeling the Sun on his skin losing its warmth knowing the night was near.

The King sat on his bed choosing the side Nina always lays and smelling the pillow he takes his boots off and shirt to rest in that spot holding the fabric and falling asleep and relaxed.

A soft touch takes him away from his dream, small hands lead him out of the bed as he smiles saying her name out loud. Nina blushes seeing his body being a shame that the King misses these cute details from her.

Charioce: **_I miss the face you make when you blush, and I bet you are blushing in this moment._**

Nina from instinct hugs him tightly to hide her face resulting in a deeper shade of red when she feels his skin on her cheeks and chest gaining a smile from the man holding her back preventing her from reacting by shyness.

For a long sweet moment they stood hearing their breath and heartbeats. That sense and the touch was something they could still enjoy fully now together. He starts to lead her into a slow very slow pace while he rests his chin on her head for a moment before kissing her forehead and caressing her cheeks.

She closes her eyes to think what he could be feeling right now.

Nina steps back to give him a little box.

Charioce: **_Is this a gift?_**

Nina traces him a line in his hand to mean yes and takes him by the hand and lead him to sit on his bed and she starts to do as she please with him. Opens the box, takes the little bottle and touches his eyelids.

Charioce: _ **I trust you._**

She stands while dropping the liquid inside both of his eyes, instantly dark tears run down his eyes as he feels the pain burning them. Nina is about to cry when he opens his eyes.

Slowly seeing her figure, each passing second a more detailed image of her hopeful red sparkling eyes fills his mind. She cleans his face as he follows her own gaze.

Nina sits next to him in the bed holding his hand, pronouncing: _Miss me?_ with a wide smile on her sweet face. Charioce lean forward facing her fully, resting his forehead on hers, observing all the details in her skin and eyes as close as he can, holding her face in his hands to answer her question: **_I always miss you_**

He close his eyes to kiss her with all the care and tenderness he can give to the girl he fell in love. His lips tasted like wine and she smiled at this liking the flavor wishing she could drink with him one day. Charioce stops slowly so both breath again. Nina gives him a quick smile and stands pointing out of the window and the king grabs his shirt and follows her to the balcony. She kisses him before jumping just to rise on his sight as the Red Dragon. He climbs her until sitting on the neck grabbing some horns, when he taps 2 times her head she slides in the night taking him over the clouds and water knowing how much he loved flying like this, flying with her.

The night had summer lights in the sky, long tails with turquoise and purple lines moving slowly among the stars and clouds. A beautiful night to be seen. Nina lands in a deep field next a small lake surrounded by a forest. Charioce caresses her forehead appreciating her form smiling at her and hugging her when she starts to come back to her human body falling in his arms naked once again.

When she slowly wakes up, she finds herself in his warm embrace wearing his long shirt that in her becomes a dress. He was laying with her in a plain rock looking up to the lights while caressing her head.

_I **love you_**

After hearing this the girl touches his face guiding him to her lips hearing again his confession before kissing him. He loved to kiss her and she loved to taste him. Soon he deepened the kiss and she shivered, Charioce has always been gentle with her when being honest , knowing she was still new to these form of love but today, after missing her, after seeing again how much she gives to him he stopped feeling alone, he wished she would never leave his side, and save the moments with her forever, to give back the same selfless love she always gives to him without asking anything.

Nina drags him down so he place himself upon her small frame, using his left arm to support his weight and his right hand to caress her face needing her more each passing second, as much as she needed him, as close as they could be. After long minutes craving for more Charioce stops to look at her quietly and Nina pulls him down again while giving his hips access over her. The white haired King removes the laces of his shirt she was wearing and starts kissing her neck realizing how she holds her breath by this new sensation on her skin. His tongue now licking slowly and savoring her soft pale skin exploring and learning what she likes the most.

Looking and feeling her body was different. This was not the first time her body has been exposed to his gaze, but it is the first time he tastes it and touch it like this with lips, hands and tongue. He liked her since the first time they met, and he liked her more with each occasion he had to learn more who and how she was.

The girl sighs at the moment he starts to kiss her breasts while starting to move his hips slowly, letting her realize how much she needed to feel him press himself in her center. She felt like burning inside now and starts to follow his rythm.

Charioce pause to ask her: **_Nina..._**

Before he could finish his sentence she sits and removes the long shirt from her dropping it on the grass.

Charioce removes his pants to let her see him for the first time. Nina close the distance between them to touch everything she found, exploring him finally. Charioce grabs her hips to later caress her backside. They kneel again next to the rock they were laying before she woke up. Nina sits on top of him and slowly not leaving his gaze adjust until he is inside fully. He kisses her while hugging her and they lay her on the grass to let her rest without separating their bodies. He smiles at her. **_I'll make you feel better_**

And now he starts to caress all the skin exposed to him, using every part of him available. Liking how much she gasps every time he hits a soft spot on her, increasing the passion in both. He felt her body relaxed and starts moving again very slowly until her small body urges him for more pressure, more speed. Happy to grant her the wish he rests his forehead on hers before thrusting deeper this time loving how she gasps with every new sensation he provides each time he enters deep gaining an irresistible rhythm. Nina starts moving following gasping for air and looking how he stands above her to have better access over her need. His gaze is deep in trance with her red eyes, looking how she surrenders under the pleasure he gives, wishing with all his will he could hear her voice when giving himself fully to her. He closes his eyes for a moment pulling her legs over his shoulders before leaning forward and closing her gasp with a kiss while deepening himself inside and picking up a strong and irresistible rhythm, she grabs his hip and her other hand pulls a little too strong his hair winning a smirk from him.

He bites her neck while resisting the urge to finish so he starts to take control again and slows a little while liking her breast, but Nina won't let him stop now, she felt a burning need that he was the only one who could give her the bliss she seeks. She pushes him on the ground and sits above him to start moving, engulfing him this way while arching her back for a moment.

Charioce was gasping at his view. Here she had her demanding, losing her own control just for him. They just need their bodies tonight. And so he let her ride him, kissing her breasts, grabbing her backside and guiding her slow and deep movements, she looked in trance with him as much as he was with her, her hips started to move faster and delicious was the only word he could think of while being his like this, she kept engulfing him until she almost made him arrive, in a quick movement he put her again down while kissing her a little before moving from her breasts to her core gaining a blush from her, but his hands put her legs aside so he could taste all of her, first light strokes from his tongue, each lick deepened until he buried all he could inside her entrance while going back at her pearl to tease her, repeating this sweet torture was something unexpected for her but she was feeling her chest tightening wanting to scream his name while losing herself in this pleasure. His tongue kissed her as deeply has it has kissed her mouth, skin, her breasts, and now here… She wanted to see him, and when she did his eyes were closed savoring her, in a second he looked at her while keeping teasing her, Nina opened her mouth in a gasp every time his tongue entered deep to go back and tease her pearl.

The moment Charioce felt she could arrive he started to stop and kneeling for a moment Nina follow him to kiss him savoring herself on his mouth, he kept his eyes closed enjoying the moment that they shared tonight and opened his gold eyes when he felt her tongue on his tip before taking him in her mouth. She kissed his member for a long moment before he could not take more from this. He looked at her face over his manhood and smiling lead her to stop while turning her around embracing her frame, kissing her neck, caressing her breasts, before his teasing hand felt how ready she was again before entering once more having her gasping profile in his view, kissing her as deep as he could tasting himself for the first time in her mouth.

She broke the kiss looking pleadingly at him before using her arms on the grass to support herself while he gained full access to her backside view and started to push deeper and deeper until the speed and force he used made him sweat. Nina received each thrust with one of her own and when he was getting close he felt her tightening around his manhood, gasping too he increased his force until she arrived pulling him with her to fall together in this weightless world.

Charioce was resting his head over her left shoulder before pulling both to the ground not letting her body go from his. Kissing her neck, she was gasping and then he heard: **_I love you_** His eyes opened and she faced him just to say it again smiling before he could gave a deep breath to smirk saying her same words and kissing her deeply protecting her with his body as she hugged him back.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy it._

 _I wrote this oneshot because I didn't found more fics with smut content about this anime, so..._


End file.
